Harry le fou, fout le bordel
by colinot
Summary: UA de ma fic Harry le fou. Harry a trouvé la salle sur demande et lui demande une salle lui permettant d'aller dans d'autre univers. Pourquoi se contenter de foutre le bordel dans son monde, quand il peut le faire dans des milliers d'autre. Crack fic.


Retour vers le futur :

Doc et Marty ce précipitaient à enlever la bâche recouvrant la DeLorean. Ils ne leur restaient que peu de temps avant que la foudre ne tombe sur l'hôtel de ville.

Seulement une fois la bâche enlevée, ils firent une horrible découverte.

Les quatre pneus de la voiture avaient été volés.

* * *

Star Wars : La menace fantôme :

Dark maul avait enfin retrouvé la sénatrice, mais les deux jedi lui barraient la route.

"Et bien soit. Il est temps de leur montrer la seconde lame de mon sabre." Pensa-t-il.

Quel ne fut pas son effroi, quand il vit qu'à la place des deux faisceaux rouge sang, il y avait deux langues de belle-mère vert et bleu.

* * *

Le seigneur des anneaux : La communauté de l'anneau :

"Comment dit-on 'ami' en elfique" Demanda Frodon.

"Mellon." Répondit Gandalf.

La porte se mit alors à briller et une nouvelle inscription apparue, mais non en elfique, mais en langue courante.

"Nous n'acceptons pas de colporteur."

* * *

Star Wars : L'empire contre attaque :

Dark vador venait d'annoncé la vérité à Luke. Qu'il était son père.

La situation aurait pu être dramatique, si un fort bruit de mastication ne brisait pas le silence.

Ce bruit était provoqué par un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert, qui mangeait du popcorn en les regardant.

* * *

Terminator :

Le Terminator s'avança vers Sarah Connor. Kyle se préparant à mourir pour protéger cette dernière. Mais soudain le regard de l'être synthétique s'éteignit alors que plusieurs pièces du Terminator tombaient par terre.

"Oh la la ! Ça va pas du tout mon bon monsieur." Dit un jeune garçon brun aux yeux vert qui apparue derrière le robot meurtrier. "Il est dans un sale état, et il va falloir changer les galipeurs, et avant que vous posiez la question, non les galipeurs ne sont pas garanti."

* * *

Star Wars : Le retour du jedi :

Luke savait que son père allait mourir, mais il fit quand même ce qu'il lui dit, en lui enlevant son casque.

Luke écarquilla les yeux devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Sur le front de son père il y avait l'inscription "Celui qui lit ça, est un con."

* * *

Shining :

Jack martelait la porte de la salle de bain à coup de hache afin d'atteindre sa femme Wendy et son fils Danny quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.

Il se retourna prêt à tuer l'opportun qui avait osé l'interrompre.

Il tomba nez-à-nez avec un adolescent brun aux yeux vert avec une tronçonneuse en mains.

"Tenez." Lui dit-il en lui tendant la tronçonneuse. "Ça ira plus vite."

Jack chercha pas plus loin, il s'empara de la tronçonneuse, la mit en route et retourna à l'attaque de la porte.

* * *

Gremlins :

"Plus qu'un." Pensa Billy. "Plus que se maudit chef, et ce cauchemar sera fini."

Puis il vit l'horreur.

Un camion du SWAT avec un canon à eau qui aspergeait le Gremlin qui c'était déjà multiplié.

* * *

E.T. :

"E.T.…téléphone…maison." Dit l'extraterrestre alors qu'il mettait en route l'appareil pour contacter les siens.

Une voix de femme retenti "Le numéro que vous demandez, n'est pas attribué."

* * *

Die hard 1 :

John devait continuer s'il voulait arrêter les terroristes qui retenaient sa femme.

Chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le sol de tous les étages était recouvert de briques lego.

* * *

Les goonies :

Le piège c'était déclenché et des rochets tombaient au fur et à mesure, en se rapprochant de plus en plus. Ils leur fallaient courir.

MAIS QUI ÉTAIT LE CON QUI AVAIT ATTACHÉ LEURS LACETS ENSEMBLE ?

* * *

Indiana Jones : L'arche d'alliance :

Les allemands allaient ouvrir l'arche quand l'un d'eux s'exclama.

"Qui a foutu de la super glu sur le couvercle ?"

* * *

Dune (le film):

Paul allait boire l'eau-poison qui allait lui permettre d'entrer en transe et contrôler les vers des sables. Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand à la place de la gourde contenant le poison, il sorti un petit flacon sur lequel il était marqué "vermifuge".

* * *

SOS fantômes :

"Choisissez la forme de votre destructeur." Dit Gozer.

Avant qu'ils ne purent réfléchir au sens de la déclaration de Gozer, se dernier lança :

"Le choix est fait."

Un jeune garçon apparut alors devant eux.

"Salut. Moi c'est Harry Potter." Déclara ce dernier.

* * *

Top gun :

"Allo la base, J'ai un problème, je rentre." Dit Maverick

"Ici la base, que vous arrive-t-il Maverick, une avarie ?"

"Hallucination plutôt. Je vois un tapis volant avec deux adolescents dessus qui chante quelque chose à propos d'un rêve bleu."

* * *

L'histoire sans fin :

Bastien ouvrit le livre qu'il avait emprunté sans le consentement de son propriétaire.

Sur la première page il n'y avait qu'un seul mot d'écrit. "FIN"

* * *

Jumanji :

Alan sorti le plateau de jeu pour le monter à Sarah, il allait l'ouvrit quand un garçon plus vieux apparus de nulle part et demanda.

"Ça vous dit une parti de Quidditch ?"

* * *

Men in black :

"Eh ! Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda la médecin légiste.

"Veuillez regarder par ici." Dit K en présentant son neurolaser.

*flash*

"Eh ! Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda la médecin légiste.

"Veuillez regarder par ici." Dit K en présentant son neurolaser.

*flash*

"Eh ! Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda la médecin légiste.

"Veuillez regarder par ici." Dit K en présentant son neurolaser.

*flash*

"Eh ! Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda la médecin légiste.

"Veuillez regarder par ici." Dit K en présentant son neurolaser.

*flash*

C'est fou comme le fait d'échanger des lunettes spécial neurolaser, contre des lunettes de soleil normales, pouvait changer les choses.

* * *

Les évadés :

"Mon client et innocent" Dit l'avocat. "Un témoin anonyme nous a fait parvenir un enregistrement d'une caméra de sécurité prouvant qu'il était bien bourré dans sa voiture au moment du meurtre."

* * *

Batman :

Le joker sorti un pistolet avec un immense canon, afin d'abattre le batwing, lorsque quelqu'un près de lui toussota.

Un adolescent lui tendit une télécommande et désigna quelque chose avec son pouce par-dessus son épaule.

Un camion lance missiles de l'armée russe.

"Pas la peine de me remercier." Dit l'adolescent. "Entre fous, il faut se soutenir."

* * *

Titanic :

"Capitaine, c'est terrible. Tout les canots de sauvetage ont leurs coques percés."

* * *

Matrix :

"Trinity, aide-moi." Dit Neo alors que l'agent allait lui tiré dessus.

Soudain le pistolet de l'agent se changea pour devenir une gatling, et Neo sut, qu'il était vraiment dans la merde.

* * *

Forrest Gump :

"Ma Maman disait toujours, que la vie c'est comme une boite de chocolat. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber." Dit Forrest à la nouvelle personne qui écoutait son histoire. Un adolescent brun aux yeux vert.

"C'est qu'elle n'a jamais essayé les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue." Répondit l'adolescent.

* * *

Jurassic park :

Les scientifiques étaient aux anges, ils avaient enfin réussi à créer des œufs de dinosaures viables.

Seulement quel ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire, et trouvèrent un jeune homme avec une poêle à la main et leur demandant.

"Vous voulez une omelette ?"

* * *

Fight club :

Règle numéro un du fight club : Ne jamais parler du fight club.

Règle numéro deux du fight club : Ne JAMAIS parler du fight club.

Alors pourquoi tous les panneaux publicitaires de la ville faisaient la promotion du fight club ?

* * *

Edward aux mains d'argent :

"Tu me remerciera plus tard." Dit l'étrange individu.

"Mais quel sont ces drôle de chose ?" Demanda Edward en regardant les objets qui avaient prit place à la place des lames qui lui servait de mains.

L'individu lui fait un grand sourire et lui répondit : "Des dildos."


End file.
